A system performing an automated driving control for a vehicle needs a control to follow a route designated previously. A route may be designated to an automated driving system as follows: a user designates a destination to a navigation system; the navigation system retrieves a route from a current position to the destination, thereby acquiring the information on route; and the automated driving system is notified of the information on route by the navigation system. The information on route, which the automated driving system is notified of, includes: the information on shapes of roads; the road link IDs; and the branch directions at the branch points, for instance. The automated driving system monitors the situation on periphery of the vehicle using the various kinds of monitoring sensors provided in the vehicle while referring to the detailed map data built in the system for the automated driving, thereby recognizing the road shape ahead of a travel road on which the vehicle travels. Such recognition of the road shape enables the automated driving system to select optimal vehicle speeds or optimal travel roads sequentially while ensuring the safety, enabling an automated driving control to be performed.
Suppose a case where a navigation system is configured to receive the road traffic situations from a road traffic information center. In such a case, the navigation system updates the route information successively depending on changes of the road traffic situations, notifying the automated driving system of the updated route information. The automated driving system can thus perform an automated driving control while reflecting the road traffic information.